Teach us something, please
by Kc170
Summary: Hogworts AU, Naruto characters insert. Sakura-centric. And as Sakura would find, the loudest mouth she would ever have the pleasure of meeting. He introduced himself as Naruto. "GRYFFINDOR!" Her cousin obviously didn't know what weird was if she thought Sakura was weirder than him. Follow the characters through the next 7 years of schooling and all the drama, romance and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A Naruto x Harry Potter Universe. Slow burn, short chapters. Hogwarts AU. Sakura-centric.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE:_

**_"WERIDO"_**

Sakura watched as the sorting hat descended atop the head of the first year who sat five students ahead of her. She could just make out his eyes, wide and blue, from between the shoulders of her soon to be fellow classmates.

He was nervous.

Everyone knew a lot rode on whichever house they were sorted into. _Academics, sports, mentors.. _She'd read everything and anything her parents had let her get her hands onto that detailed the sorting procedure and the possible houses. But her parents wouldn't give her much _realistic _advice, they believed in the _journey _of Hogworts. Sakura wanted _facts _not to trust in the "_flow of life, sweetie_" and to "_take everything in stride_" because "_you'll do great in whichever house you get_".

Sakura had teared up in frustration after that conversation with her parents. She was a 12 year old _goddamn it_ and wanted to _fit in _and not stick out like the _weirdo_ she was, -as her cousin had simply put it one day at the park when Sakura had tried to play with her and her friends.

Holding back a shiver at the thought of her horrendous cousin, Sakura focused her attention back to the sorting procedure. The boy sat straight as the Head Master pulled away from his side. As the Sorting Hat finally rested, Sakura found herself clasping her hands at her front, thumbs twiddling as the head master stepped further away; the boys' mouth shutting tightly.

About time, she thought as she watched him through the throng of first years. After the long ride sitting across from him on the train, Sakura felt more than able to assume it wasn't often he went much without a word.

Originally, the thought of leaving everything she knew was daunting and downright unnerving. So Sakura had crossed her fingers and hoped to the highest of powers that they would spare her meek soul and allow her to find a quiet and empty cart. And yes! A cart without anyone else in it!

With a hand over her racing heart as she took a seat on the left of the window that viewed the platform, Sakura took a deep breath in. Shaky, but feeling victories for making it this far without the aid of her parents, she did her best to drown out the cries of goodbye from the many families on the outside of her compartment. Her tightly shut eyes soon shot open at the high pitched _screeeeach _of the trains' whistle.

And with the first _chug,chug,chug _of the train pulling away from platform 9 ¾, the compartment door pushed wide open and a shock of _gold _hair barreled straight into her quiet little bubble.

And as Sakura would find, the loudest mouth she would _ever _have the pleasure of meeting.

He introduced himself as Naruto.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Her cousin obviously didn't know what weird was if she thought Sakura was weirder than _him._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Names aren't read out alphabetically, apologies. As they are first years, ages are 12y/o. So their minds are still growing and personalities forming. This fic will mainly follow Sakura, so you'll see the 12y/o come out of her shell and form a personality. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A Naruto x Harry Potter Universe. Short chapters. Hogwarts AU. Sakura-centric.

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO:_

_**"LOSER"**_

Having the door thrown open certainly put her heart through the works for what felt like the fifth time that day. The cause of said thrown open door shoved an outstretched hand in her direction. She sunk back deeper into her corner of the booth.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Are you a first year as well? Let's be friends!"

Sakura stared at him, wide eyed. _Did he even take a breath? _

"-I can't believe you scored a carriage all to yourself! I've been to three already that are full up, believe it!"

_No. _the answer was obviously no. This kid did _not _need to breath like a normal person.

Sakura started wide mouthed and wide eyed.

"I-", she started.

"Move out of the door way, loser!" A voice shrilled from behind Naruto, shoving past his arms that spread across the sliding door.

Sakura was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

_Naruto _had competition for the loudest person to walk into her unsuspecting, _quiet _carriage.

"The names Ino Yamanaka," more _blonde_, "I heard this loser screeching from the other end of the carriage and thought you might need some help. Obviously, I was right."

And with a flick of her long, platinum hair, Ino shot Sakura a wide grin.

Naruto squawked indignantly behind her. Hands thrown up with shouts of "I'm not a loser, _loser_!"

"_Syltherine!"_

And despite the nervous wringing of her hands, Sakura managed a very small smile for the girl who had gushed about the _legends _of Gryffindor and how scarlet red and gold would just _compliment _her cerulean eyes perfectly, -would now wear green and silver.

Sat across from where Sakura stood, Ino looked towards her. The pink haired first year could see the turmoil on Inos' face at the Sorting Hats announcement.

So Sakura smiled a little bigger as her first friend from Hogwarts –Naruto would say otherwise, walked towards the cheers of the Syltherine house behind the gathered first years.

Inos' frown upturned as she glanced at her new friends show of support. A new, steely look of courage set firmly on her features at Sakuras' reassurance.

"I can pull off green better than _anyone_."

* * *

**A/N:** Just placing them in the houses I personally think they suit. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A Naruto x Harry Potter Universe. Short chapters. Hogwarts AU. Sakura-centric.

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE:_

_"CHILD"_

"Hmmmm maybe…"

_Breath in-_

"..mmmm no no.."

_And out-_

"…you possess a courage that you're yet to find-"

_Deep breath in-_

"I can feel the kindness in your soul.."

_And out-_

"and a backbone akin to Goblin forged steel…" the Sorting Hat spoke gruff and quiet. "A lion in sheep skin."

Sakura's breath hitched. _Did that mean..?_

"No, it does not. I can see your potential being squandered and over looked among the sea of golden manes." Her nails dug into the palms of her hands as they rest on her lap. She wanted to vomit, the anticipation was _painful_-

"Child," Sakura straightened abruptly. "You must spread your wings, for they hold strength and span wide… let them carry you on _the flow of life_."

Her throat constricted, dry. Her painfully cracked lips stung as she bit into the lower.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

_Maybe,_ her parents were right after all

* * *

**a/n: references chapter 1. :)**


End file.
